herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Warner Bros. Guys
Warner Bros. Bugs_Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes franchise) Porky Pig.png|Porky Pig (Looney Tunes franchise) Sylvester_the_Cat.svg.png|Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. (Looney Tunes franchise) Tweety.png|Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes franchise) Wile E. Coyote.svg.png|Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes franchise) Roadrunner looney tunes.png|Road Runner (Looney a Tunes franchise) 145px-Model buster color.jpg|Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Yakko and Wakko.jpeg|Yakko and Wakko (Animaniacs) 76979602-pinky-and-the-brain-cartoon.jpeg|The Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) Freakazoid.jpg|Freakazoid (character) Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) WizardTinManClose-0.jpg|Tin Woodman (The Wizard of Oz) Cowardly lion.jpg|Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) Garrett.png|Garett (Quest For Camelot) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones (character) Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones) Beetlejiuce cartoon.png|Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice) 200px-AceVenturaFilm.png|Ace Ventura (character) Emmet lego movie 2.png|Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie franchise) 180px-13868598026798l.jpg|Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Harry potter jacket 22493 zoom 1.jpg|Harry Potter (character) Hogarth Hughes.jpg|Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) The Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant (character) Lion-O.png|Lion-O (Thundercats franchise) Clinteastwood.jpg|Dirty Harry (character) Max with a shotgun and mad mask.jpeg|Mad Max (character) Neo (The Matrix).png|Neo (The Matrix trilogy) Victor Van Dort(2).png|Victor Van Dort (Tim Butron's Corpse Bride) Rikochet-1-.gif|Rikochet (Mucha Lucha!) Flea.gif|The Flea (Mucha Lucha!) FatherTimeByWaterTower.jpeg|Father Time (Histeria!) Big Fat Baby.png|Big Fat Baby (Histeria!) LoudKiddington.jpeg|Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) Emmitt Rosewell.jpeg|Emmitt Rosewell (WB's Detention) JimKim14.jpeg|Jim Kim (WB's Detention) Gus (WB's Detention).jpeg|Gug (WB's Detention) Duncan says thanks.jpeg|Duncan Bubble (WB's Detention) Junior storks-0.png|Junior (Storks) Danny Cat.png|Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) New Line Cinema Lloyd Christmas.Image.jpg|Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber franchise) Harry Dunne.Image.jpg|Harry Dunne (Dumb and Dumber franchise) Themask.png|The Mask (New Line character) FRODO.jpg|Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Samwise.jpg|Samwise Gamgee (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) PippinStandalone.jpg|Peregrin Took(The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Merry.jpg|Meriadoc Brandybuck (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Bilbo empire magizine photo.png|Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit trilogy) MV5BNTc4NjU2MjgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkwODY3Mw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Inspector Lee (Rush Hour series) Blade with a blade.jpeg|Blade (Blade Trilogy) Davis okoye.png|Davis Okoye (Rampage 2018 movie) AustinPowers.jpg|Austin Powers (character) Cartoon Network Moxyandflea.png|Moxy and Flea (The Moxy Show) Capplanet.png|Captain Planet (character) 225px-Dexter2.png|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Finn & Jake.jpg|Finn Mertens and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) 8f0978229b77c4b7e78a04ac14c83449.png|Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) Ed edd n eddy 01.jpg|Ed Edd n Eddy (characters) Courage.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (character) JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo (character) Grim Billy and Mandy.jpg|Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Samurai Jack Render.png|Samurai Jack (character) BEN OV.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 classic series) Steven Shield WD.png|Steven Universe (character) Sheep Render.jpeg|Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) Robot Jones 12.gif|Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) Silly Billy.jpg|Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Mac and bloo.jpg|Mac and Bloom (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Chowder.jpg|Chowder (Cartoon Network character) Nigel Uno.png|Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Tumblr p5cny6J4Mn1tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kid Next Door) Numbuh 4.jpg|Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Jamie.jpg|Jamie (Mega XLR) Coopoffical.jpeg|Harold Cooplowski (Mega XLR) Robo with rocket boys .png|Robotboy (character) Tommy Turnbull 2.jpg|Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) UncleGrandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (character) Flapjack.png|Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 2003338115.jpg|Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000) 555640-zak 1 large.jpg|Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Rex with jeans.jpeg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan).png|Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) K.O.-0.png|K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 reboot series) ClarenceCNPic1.jpg|Clarence Wendle (Cartoon Network character) ClarenceCNJeffPic1.jpg|Jeff Randell (CN's Clarence) ClarenceCNSumoPic.jpg|Ryan SumowskI (CN's Clarence) Takeshi Jin.jpeg|Takeshi Jin (IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix) Adult Swim Robot Chicken.png|Robot Chicken (character) Harvey Birdman (HBAAL).png|Harvey Birdman (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) Master Shake.png|Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Frylock.png|Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Meatwad.png|Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Venturebros2.jpeg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) Dethklok (Metalocalypse).png|Dethklok (Metalocalypse) rick-and-morty .jpeg|Rick and Morty (characters) TOM Evolution.png|TOM (Toonami) DC Comics Batman Justice League.png|Batman Superman-justice-league-3329857-158-345.gif|Superman The Flash (DCAU).png|The Flash (DC Universe) Cyborg.png|Cyborg (DC Universe) Green lantern-hal-jordan.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Teentitans robin.png|Robin (Dick Grayson) Teentitans beastboy.png|Beast Boy Kid Flash (Teen Titans 2003).png|Kid Flash (Wally West) Superboy-Young-Justice-Animated-Series-a.jpeg|Superboy DC Classic Films Michael Keaton Returns.jpg|Batman (Burtonverse) DKR Batman2.jpg|Batman (Nolanverse) CW-STM-promo-city-poses-closeup-02.jpg|Superman (Donnerverse) Superman Brandon Routh.png|Superman (Superman Returns) Green-lantern-movie-costume-image-ryan-reynolds-02.jpg|Green Lantern (2011 DC Movie) Constantine (2003 film).jpg|John Constantine (2005 DC Movie) RORSCHACH.jpg|Rorschach (2009 DC Movie) DC Extended Universe 5777993-img 2183.jpg|Batman (DCEU) Batffleck Better Render.png|Batman (DCEU) The Flash (DCEU).png|The Flash (DCEU) Cyborg (DCEU).png|Cyborg (DCEU) Aqua man (DC Extended Universe).png|Aquaman (DCEU) Billy Batson as Shazam (2019).png|Shazam (DCEU) Hanna-Barbera 150px-Fredflintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) 6576af9eac70ec70d5cbe866c79fecc7.jpg|George Jetson (The Jetsons) Barney 300-1-.gif|Barney Rubble (The Flinstones) NetherRealm Studios Liu Kang mk11.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) Johnny Render mk 11 1.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Scorpion MK11.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) Sub-Zero MK11.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) CB65A83E-C9D8-413A-9BF5-132FF3D8E866.png|Raiden (Mortal Kombat series) Jax mk11.png|Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) 275px-Smokerenderexp2.png|Smoke (Mortal Kombat series) Kurtis Stryker.png|Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat series) Nightwolf.png|Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat series) Fujin.png|Fujin (Mortal Kombat series) Kenshi Fullbody.png|Kenshi Takahashi (Mortal Kombat series) Bo' Rai Cho.png|Bo' Rai Cho (Mortal Kombat series) Shujinko.jpg|Shujinko (Mortal Kombat series) Taven.png|Taven (Mortal Kombat series) Kung Jin MKX Render.png|Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat series) Takeda Takahashi.png|Takeda Takahashi (Mortal Kombat series) Midway Games Warrior0.jpeg|Warrior (Gaunlet series) Wizard Render in Seven Sorrows.jpeg|Wizard (Gaunlet series) Elf (Gaunlet).jpeg|Elf (Gaunlet series) George.png|George (Rampage series) Ralph.jpg|Ralph (Rampage series) 2160109-box_haven.png|Haven (Haven: Call of the King) Muto anim.gif|Dr, Muto (character) 213547-torque super-1-.jpeg|Torque (The Suffering duology) Psi-Ops - Nick Scryer.jpeg|Nick Scryer (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.31.14 PM.png|Tapper (Midway character) Category:Blog posts